ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sayaka Maizono (Test Subject)/@comment-28848664-20171222170116
The information on this wiki page is very incorrect. This is the actual information about Sayaka Maizono in the Lab AU that is correct. {below} An opinion on the Danganronpa subject here, too. You seem to be giving false information to not spoil the game, but, in Chiaki's page, you already gave out a HUGE spoiler that basically gave away the whole game and half of the anime. Which is a bit weird because you state that Peko puts herself before others when she has Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu as her master. That is a spoiler, I know, but, you already spoiled half of the game with Chiaki's page. So, it doesn't even matter. The next thing I would like to talk about is how you made Peko 20 but Hiyoko 17. Everyone in Danganronpa, the students, are 17, except for the students in Trigger Happy, but most of them died and never found out their true age. Everyone except the recent game has an original talent, except for Makoto Naegi who obtained the Ultimate Hope talent by surviving the Killing Game. In my opinion, these pages were poorly researched and their ages could've been easily found by looking at the appearance paragraph in the character's wiki page. edit: I read the other pages and it didn't make sense to me. Why would you change their talents? And why would you make Sayaka the programmer of Chiaki when she doesn't even know Chiaki exists. Not to mention, that's technically necrophilia if you're shipping Sans and Sayaka of all things. Why would you change Celestia's talent and Sayaka's talent when you could've used OTHER characters in the series? It just doesn't make sense, like, really?? Sayaka was a poorly written character and you CHOSE her to be the creator of Chiaki and to have a relationship with Sans when it's necrophilia and not to mention, Chihiro made Chiaki. Kyoko is the only one actually close to being true while you used the fake Junko Enoshima when writing her page. As I said before, AT LEAST use other characters for this AU thing. Their designs don't make any sense as to what their assigned talents are. For example, Sayaka is the apparent programme of Chiaki Nanami, but, why would she wear that uniform when programming? It looks like something an IDOL would wear and that is exactly her talent that you should've kept. Celestia's "talent" doesn't seem to fit her design at all, like, really? An actress? An actress wouldn't DARE wear a vintage outfit like that in these days when a gambler would wear that, which is what she IS. Back to the Junko topic, how giving her the talent of a puppeteer be correct? In my defense, it doesn't suit her at all. The only reason why she had control over all of those people is that of DESPAIR. Despair is what she had and what she lives for and will die for it. The AI thing. Nobody made it up. Why would you credit someone or say that she belonged to someone when it was never their idea in the first place? The AI's appearance first began at the end of Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair! and not from the person's mind. Izuru Kamukura planted Junko into the program. He smashed Shirokuma and Kurokuma into bits to get the AI and planted it in the Neo World Program. Please get some research done. Thank you. " Experiment: #04 = Windup Doll Adaptation Description of Experiment: The subject has been adapted into a wind up doll, all nerves have been attached to the winder on her lower back, unlike project #03, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, she’s not able to breathe, speak or blink what so ever if she’s not winded up, so if the winder stops and nobody winds her up in time, the whole system will completely shut off and death will occur, in the effect of this case, she has been made to be winded up every morning and night, subjects skin has also been made to look and feel like porcelain, a side of effect of this is that her skin is incredibly fragile and any type of violence that comes into contact with her body, she will easily be hurt in a very severe manner. History: The subject was taken a week or so afterwards project #03 had been taken and she was locked up, she fought a lot and screamed about, but we were easily able to get her restrained it, not so much for her loud annoying voice. After the operation though, she seems to have calmed down and is more scared, she’s probably the one who’s the more scared out of all of our projects so far. She keeps very quite but at random times of pure silence, she will start to sing quietly in her cell, a lot of the times she likes to talk to project #03, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who’s cell is situated beside her, they get along very well considering they have very similar bodies. "